Night's Love and Wish
by Sakurasakakihara-P
Summary: Malam itu, hati dan raga mereka bersatu lewat persetubuhan suci dibawah perlindungan janji setia sehidup sematinya. Seorang time traveller yang gila akan kasih sayang sang ibundanya, memilih untuk menyerah terhadap takdirnya dan merajut hidupnya di 'pengasingan' yang jauh dari tujuannya, bersama sang istri pilihannya... [DE x SD, rate M eksplisit untuk adegan seks] [DLDR]


Klotang.

Lonceng emas rupanya berdentang dengan khidmat pada pagi hari, pada penghujung minggu. Di bawah lonceng itu, terhubung dengan suatu ruang yang besar melalui lorong yang bersih. Dan di bawahnya, terdapat beberapa orang—dengan dua orang yang mengenakan pakaian mewah, salah satunya berwarna putih bersih. Perempuan—yang berambut hitam legam dengan manik berwarna kuning madu—tampak menatap khusyuk si pastor yang sedang membacakan doa-doa sebelum peresmiannya tersebut. Digenggamnya bunga melati putih dan sesekali melirik ke dirinya—sumpah, gadis itu bahkan _speechless_ dengan gaun pilihan teman-teman perempuannya. _A-Apa aku memang secantik ini…?_

Gadis yang rupanya akan melepas status _single_ itu, sesekali melirik pria berpakaian _tuxedo_ berwarna senada yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Rambut _lavender_ -nya disisir dan diikat rapi—dengan dua sisi panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai hingga sepanjang wajah tampannya. Wajah tampannya membuat hati gadis itu sepenuhnya takluk kepadanya. Pria yang sebentar lagi menjadi suami sahnya tersebut, lalu melirik perempuan itu dan menebar senyumannya sebelum hatinya benar-benar siap untuk menjadikannya milik _nya._

 _Relaks. Buang karbon dioksida, lalu hirup oksigen. Relaks._

Sang pastor lantas menyuarakan kalimat-kalimat pertanyaan—satu pertanyaan tentu saja sangat krusial; menentukan jalan hidup mereka berdua. Berlayar atau justru kandas dengan _ngenes_ nya. Dan dijawab dengan dua anggukan yang saling mengkonfirmasi kesediaan untuk hidup berdua sebagai sepasang suami istri yang sah—tentu dengan suasana yang kikuk bagi perempuan itu, dan suasana yang hangat dibalik rasa dinginnya bagi pria itu. Lonceng pun kembali berdentang; menyambut lahirnya satu pasangan suami istri baru di gereja yang terletak jauh dari Elision…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Elsword ~ Night's Love and Wish**

© Himomo Senohara (is now **Sakurasakakihara-P** )

 _Disclaimer_ : **Elsword** ©  KoG

 _RATE_ : **M** + **(!)**

 _Warning_ : OOC, AU, mungkin PwP (aku masih belom ngerti bedanya lemon R18 sama PwP yang tentunya juga R18), adegan berhubungan intim yang kentara (tapi sah *dor*), dan masih banyak lagi. Typo termasuk, saya juga author yang khilaf *yha*.

 _Characters_ : LK, VP, GA, RF (tidak di- _mention_ ), C:N, TT, SD, GrM, DE, Nb/RG

 _Pairing_ : **DE** (Diabolic Esper) x **SD** (Sakra Devanam), alias **Add** x **Ara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Duak.

Pintu kayunya ditutup dengan pelan oleh sang perempuan yang baru saja menikmati bahagianya menyatu dengan si pria yang sudah lama ia cintai itu, dan lantas ia menoleh ke pria yang sudah resmi menjadi suami sahnya seraya bertanya dengan kikuk, "Eh… Add- _san_ , barang-barangnya sudah selesai dibawa ke kamar barumu kan? Mumpung ini rumah yang sudah menjadi hak ahli pewaris—ya, aku satu-satunya yang _berhak_ atas rumah ini—jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan ya."

Sang suami sah lantas menoleh ke istri barunya dan menjawabnya dengan sedikit intonasi takjub, "Jangan panggil dengan - _san_ ; kamu adalah istriku, jadi kau boleh bebas memanggilku apa saja—yah, walau jika berkeras sih tidak apa-apa. Sudah kok, dan yakin nih, kita tinggal di sini?"

"Iya. Kamu kan rencananya mau beli rumah sendiri, tetapi tabunganmu masih belum cukup. Jadi, untuk sementara tinggal di sini juga tidak apa-apa; rencananya rumah ini juga mau kujual segera setelah kita menemukan rumah yang bagus. Maaf ya, tidak ada ruang laboratorium di sini, jadi kamu harus pindah ke garasi untuk bisa melakukan eksperimen-eksperimenmu. Kebetulan, kamar kakakku—si Ran itu—dekat dengan garasi itu, jadi kamu bisa memakainya."

"Makasih, Ara. Aku jadi merasa berutang kepadamu." ujarnya masih takjub memandang rumah _mewah_ milik sang istri sahnya.

"Sudahlah, Add- _san_. Kita ini harus saling menopang, ya kan?"

Add—si suami sah Ara _Kim_ —lalu menyunggingkan senyuman tampannya, dan kemudian mengelus kepala sang istrinya. Rupanya, si istri merasa tidak cukup dengan elusan sayang si _maniak_ mesin itu, sehingga ia dengan malu-malu menarik kemeja putih sang suaminya. Ia yang sedikit-sedikit bisa membaca apa yang diinginkan si cintanya—berterimakasihlah kepada kejadian-kejadian konyol namun penuh modus cinta—lantas membunuh jarak bibirnya dengan bibir si cintanya. Jarak antara tubuh mereka makin berkurang, dan seketika Ara memeluk pria itu dengan erat, seolah-olah tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu momen mesra tersebut.

Kedua bibirnya beberapa kali terpisah, namun Add ternyata memilih untuk terus memonopoli bibir _pinkish_ milik si cintanya—seolah-olah ia tidak mau bibir perempuan itu direbut sedetik pun oleh laki-laki lain selain dirinya. Merespon pelukan erat si cinta pada badannya, pria itu mendekapkan si cintanya dalam pelukannya, dan memilih terus berdesakan dengannya dalam suasana mabuk dicinta tersebut.

 _Cintailah dia, Ara. Kamu adalah cintanya pria kesepian itu. Bagilah apa yang kau rasakan kepadanya._

Rasanya Ara _Kim_ tidak bisa berhenti menangis bahagia untuk saat ini. Bertahun-tahun kenal dengannya ternyata membuahkan cinta yang berujung kepada pernikahan, suatu kejadian yang tidak Ara duga sebelumnya. Ia menjadi semakin mengerti dan sayang kepadanya, memahami masa lalu dan mampu memaafkan apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepadanya—ingatlah, Add bahkan _nyaris_ membunuh Ara dalam satu kesempatan; dan berupa suatu keajaiban perempuan itu bisa memaafkan perbuatan keji Add, tanpa merasa dendam satu pun.

Bagi Ara, Add di saat itu adalah pemuda yang sangat kesepian melebihi dirinya. Tanpa ia duga, perlahan-lahan pemuda yang beranjak menjadi dewasa itu memilih menyerahkan hatinya kepadanya; suatu hal yang bisa dikatakan 'sangat tidak Add'. _Kalau dipikir-pikir, kedekatan kami juga tidak terlalu normal, ya…_

"Unn… Ka-Kamu masih belum selesai beberes." ujar Ara di tengah-tengah usahanya mengingatkan tugasnya.

"Bodoh amat. Aku ingin kamu, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentangmu. Aku benci kamu yang bisa membuatku gila dan menginginkanmu begitu dalam."

"Begitukah, Add- _san_? Kalau begitu, malam ini, kita… uh…"

Add mencoba menangkap maksud dari gestur Ara, dan menjawabnya dengan polos—ya, tanpa dosa, seraya melirik sekujur tubuh sang istrinya, "Huh? Kau kok kelihatannya ingin pipis?"

"BU-BUKAAAN!" Satu cubitan kecil melayang di salah satu sisi wajah tampan Add, dan Ara lalu mengkoreksinya seraya melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan sang suami, "Uh… Ya sudah. Besok kamu sudah harus langsung kerja, gitu? Kalau iya, batalkan saja. Besok kita akan bersenang-senang, _berdua_."

Sang suami—yang tentunya sudah merasa capek karena harus mengurusi banyaknya surat dan ucapan selamat atas pernikahannya—lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia lalu melirik-lirik langit ruang tamu rumah keluarga Haan—marga Ara _sebelum_ menikah—dan kembali menatap si cintanya dengan anggukan pelan, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Ara. Ngomong-ngomong, tempat ini luas sekali, apa keluargamu segitu banyaknya anggota keluarganya?"

Ara menggeleng kepalanya, "Tidak. Cuma ya, ini warisan turun-temurun. Eh, untuk hari ini—tidak, malam ini, kita menginap di kamar orangtua-ku ya!"

"E-Eh? Kenapa—."

"Katanya, kamar orangtuaku itu selalu terjadi sesuatu yang sakral." jawabnya dengan nada sedikit jahil.

.

.

.

"Oh… Jadi ini, ya."

Sang suami lantas tercengang selagi ia berdiri di dekat pintu masuk kamar orangtua si istri kesayangannya. Bukan apa-apa, tetapi ia sendiri terheran-heran bahwa kasur orangtua-nya saja sudah seukuran _king size_. Jangankan _king size_ , ukuran _single size_ saja sudah membuatnya ingin membeli nasi kuning terus dibagi-bagi ke warga sekitar. Ruangnya juga tidak main-main; ukurannya saja bisa melebihi dua kamar ukuran besar yang dimerger. Tidak terbayang olehnya berapa banyak uang yang dihabiskan _hanya_ untuk kamar yang bahkan bisa menampung dua atau tiga mobil itu. Lantas ia meletakkan kardus terakhir miliknya di dekat lemari baju yang ada di salah satu sisinya, dan ia bertanya dengan nada heran dan kagum, "Keluargamu ternyata sekaya ini… Aku tidak tahu."

Ara—yang mendengar komentar sang suaminya—lalu terkekeh sarkas, "Entahlah, hahaha. Keluargaku awalnya adalah salah satu dari pedagang yang datang ke Sander ini. Lambat-laun mereka menetap dan mereka sudah mulai mempelajari manajemen dan bisnis. Yah, dan hasilnya begini. Begini-begini, keluarga Haan sudah di sini selama setidaknya sepuluh generasi."

"Sepuluh generasi ya… Itu sudah hebat. Ara, aku izin—."

Belum selesai si pria anoreksia itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia melihat Ara yang sedang melepas gaun putih yang biasa ia pakai, sehingga tampak kedua lengan atas dan kedua pahanya—begitu ia memutar badannya dan hendak mendekati si cintanya. Dan kurang dari sepuluh detik, Ara sudah melepas satu gaun oranyenya sehingga tersisa hanyalah celana dalam dan BH berwarna pink pada badannya, persis di posisi yang berlawanan dengan si suaminya. Sang pria satu-satunya di rumah itu, seketika saja membatu melihat sang istrinya dengan enteng melepas hampir semua pakaiannya. _Demi apa, di-dia melepas semua pakaiannya—._

Tolong diingatkan, Add saja tidak pernah terpikir untuk satu kamar dengan perempuan, dan bahkan di saat perempuan mau melepas pakaiannya, tidak sama sekali. Kalaupun ada, itu hanyalah _kecelakaan_ —ingat, Add saat masih remaja _memang_ tidak sengaja melihat Ara telanjang di salah satu _spot_ pemandian air panas, tetapi saat itu Ara sedang dikuasai oleh 'Eun'—begitulah sapaan setiap orang untuk makhluk halus yang merasuki tubuh putri terhormat keluarga Haan tersebut.

 _Add, ingatlah. Kamu itu sudah sah menjadi pelindung sehidup semati Ara Ha—tidak, Ara Kim, masa kamu malu hanya dengan melihat cintamu telanjang di depan kamu?_

"Oh… Eh, Add! Ma-Maaf—."

Grasp.

"A-Ara—."

Spontan ia memegangi bahu sang istrinya. Dari salah satu telapak tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan bahu si cinta, terasa bahwa tekstur kulit si istri itu begitu halus. Saking halusnya, Add sampai tidak sadar bahwa ia telah mendekatkan Ara ke dekatnya. Saking dekatnya, tekstur punggung nyaris telanjangnya Ara sangat terasa pada dada pria itu, dan Add lalu berkata seraya melorotkan tali BH-nya dan menggulung ujung rambut si cintanya, "Ma-Maaf… Kamu… Kamu kelihatan menggoda…"

Sang cinta yang menyadari gestur dan ucapan sang suami yang terlihat sangat berhasrat, lalu menggangguk seraya memegang lembut punggung tangan kiri si suaminya yang melorotkan tali BH-nya, "Lakukan saja, Add- _san_ … Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali kok. Janji pernikahan kita sudah sah dan kita sudah menyatu secara resmi…"

"Oh? Baiklah."

Lantas Add memosisikan rambut panjang si cintanya pada bagian depan sisi kiri, kepala si pria tampan itu lantas mendekat pada leher mulus perempuan itu. Ara bisa merasakan bahwa bibir dingin pria tampan itu menyentuh leher sisi kanannya, dan kemudian gigi-giginya. Ara lantas memekik geli, dan berusaha untuk bertahan—hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat si pelindung sehidup sematinya. Wajahnya sudah memerah bagaikan tomat—sumpah, ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan suasana yang namanya ' _lovey-dovey_ '. Ia jadi teringat pada saran salah satu temannya…

.

.

 **[Flashback]**

" _Ara, kau serius mau nembak itu cowok gila?!" jerit Elesis—si Grand Master yang sangat terkenal akan kebaikannya dibalik keganasan kekuatannya—syok._

 _Ara—si Sakra Devanam yang saat itu masih polos; ya, masih polos—menggangguk kecil. Bersama empat perempuan sahabat baiknya ditambah Elesis di salah satu kafe di kota Lanox, Ara mencoba mengutarakan keinginannya, "Ma-Makanya aku nanya kalian, gimana caranya—uh, maksudku, bagaimana cara nembak cowok, ya? Ku-Kupikir hubungan aku dengan Add-san sudah cukup untuk bisa dijadikan sasaran acara 'nembak' begini… Ugh…"_

 _Elesis lantas melontarkan senyuman legendarisnya; senyuman smug yang benar-benar mengundang hawa licik. Sesaat Ara mundur seketika; sontak saja menyesali siasatnya mengundang perempuan paling dewasa nomor dua setelah Rena, sahabatnya. Sedetik kemudian, si perempuan berambut merah itu menyangkal maksudnya, "Ahahahaha, aku tidak bermaksud menakut-nakutimu kok, Ara. Cuma, ya, heran, cowok brengsek yang pernah sampai nyaris membunuhmu itu bisa punya satu fans yang berusaha menjadi pacarnya."_

 _Perempuan yang dijadikan topik oleh Elesis itu, mendesah pasrah, "Sesukamulah, Kak. Serius, aku sungguh-sungguh ini."_

" _Kalau begitu, cari suasana yang kau rasa tepat untuk 'nembak'. Jangan tanya bagaimana suasananya; aku itu saja nggak ada yang naksir, tahu." jawab Elesis seraya menyesap birnya._

 _Jika kalian menyangka Elesis di sini memang sengaja melanggar aturan, kalian salah. Elesis di sini sudah cukup umur untuk menenggak bir—Ara dan ketiga sahabat perempuannya saja sampai syok ketika memergoki salah satu ksatria kebanggaan pasukan Velder itu menenggak bir ketika berada di Sander. Hal itu berujung pertikaian—sumpah, Ara belum pernah melihat Elsword semarah itu, sampai-sampai tega menyerang kakaknya pakai salah satu skill kebanggaannya. Untungnya berakhir dengan negoisasi—dan tebak, Add justru dijadikan negoisator bersama-sama Chung. Sungguh diluar akal—walau Add jelas menunjukkan sikap tidak senang terhadap kejadian ini._

" _Eh, coba taruhan yuk? Gue yakin Ara bakal ditolak!" potong Aisha—si penyihir—memasang ekspresi sebal._

" _Ke-Kenapa?" tanya Ara syok._

" _Kita kan sudah tahu sifat si brengsek itu. Sesukanya, tetapi di sisi lain juga cukup rapi untuk ukuran cowok. Nggak serapi Chung, gue yakin. Dan satu poin menyakitkan, dia bahkan nyaris membunuhmu di satu kesempatan, kau tahu? Sampai rela membunuh Ran, terus, teganya menjerumuskanmu masuk ke dalam parallel yang berbahaya. Dengar-dengar dia juga ketika ditinggal sendiri tahu-tahu balik dengan setidaknya satu kondisi: dia membunuh hampir semua anggota kelompok oposisi kecuali satu tahanan untuk diinterogasi. Kamu yakin mau menembak cowok macam itu?" jelas Aisha memasang wajah kesal._

 _Ara lalu termenung sesaat. Ia tahu, tindakannya jelas-jelas konyol; menembak cowok gila satu-satunya di El Gang itu. Tidak ada yang lebih konyol dari menembak cowok brengsek itu; salah-salah bisa berakhir justru dibenci atau yang endingnya paling ngeri—dibunuh. Jika berurusan dengan cowok brengsek bernama Add, ending yang berbau negatif bisa melebar luas, sedangkan kemungkinan ending yang positif justru menurun drastis. Intinya, pria itu adalah pria yang paling sulit untuk ditaklukkan._

' _Apa keputusanku sudah benar, ya…? Jadi, nggak, jadi, nggak…'_

" _Kalau kamu nggak yakin, nggak usah aja." Tiba-tiba Aisha kembali berceloteh, seraya mengaduk-aduk chocolate milkshake-nya. Dari wajahnya, bisa kita simpulkan bahwa Aisha tampak memperhatikan ekspresi teman baiknya itu dengan sangat cermat—saking khawatirnya._

" _Heee?" Ara yang tidak fokus, berupaya mengikuti perkembangan topik ini dengan otaknya yang sedang loading parah._

" _Begini, em… Ini sudah masuk keputusan besar—yang bisa mempengaruhi kehidupanmu selanjutnya. Jika kamu yakin belahan hatimu itu adalah Add, tembak saja. Kalau nggak, kami siap pasang badan dan menghajarnya. Tenang, tidak sampai mati kok. Jujur, kami kaget mendengar kalau cowok incaran kamu itu ternyata Add, bukan Chung yang kami duga… Dan, kalau sukses, ya, berharap saja bisa sampai ke pernikahan. Cuma, ya, itu bakal 'tidak Add banget' kalau sampai berani membawamu ke pelaminan. Buset, gitu." ujar Aisha memilin salah satu ujung rambutnya._

 _Elesis lalu menyahutinya dengan suara tertawanya yang khas, "Hahahaha. Memang benar itu, sangat 'tidak Add' kalau beneran sampai membawamu ke gereja. Habisnya, kelihatan sekali kalau dia itu mengidap 'mother complex' atau bisa juga 'family complex', saking sedihnya ditinggal orangtuanya. Mungkin bisa cocok ya, kalian sama-sama ditinggal pergi famili kalian. Sama-sama mengerti seberapa perihnya ditinggal mati semua keluarganya. Aku mendukungmu, Ara."_

" _EEEEEHH?" Aisha, Rena, dan bahkan Luciela—yang diundang hanya untuk mengincar parfait gratis sementara si pengawalnya tidak mengijinkannya—berkoar berjamaah, kaget terhadap keputusan akhir si kakak nomor dua itu._

 _Sang ksatria perempuan satu-satunya itu lalu menjelaskan alasannya—tidak lupa dia melirik si pengundang acara musyawarah bertopik cinta itu, "Tidakkah kalian merasa ini masuk akal? Ara waktu berkenalan dengan Add, juga sudah tertarik dengan masa lalunya 'kan? Terus juga tidak kaget mendengar masa lalunya yang hampir sama sepertimu, malah kamu terus mendekatinya seperti cewek SKSD—sok kenal sok kenal. Ujung-ujungnya juga memaafkan hampir semua tindakan kejamnya itu."_

 _Eve—si Nasod robotik yang mendapatkan julukan Destroyer itu—lalu menggangguk setuju, "Benar, saya setidaknya bisa mengonfirmasi itu. Diantara kita, mungkin Ara-lah yang punya toleransi tertinggi terhadap kelakuan Add. Saya saja tidak tahan, apalagi kalian. Beda dengan Ara."_

" _Oke, kalau begitu, nih sarannya. Sekalian post-marriage ya, kalau bisa…"_

 **[Flashback END]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ara?"

Tiba-tiba lamunan Ara buyar ketika melihat si belahan hatinya rupanya sudah memangkukan dirinya di atas pahanya. Dengan salah satu sisi pipinya menempel pada punggung perempuan itu, Add bertanya dengan malas, "Tumben kau bengong, Ara. Ada masalah ya?"

Ara lantas tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan kecil si suaminya. _Tidak usah dijawab, ya…_

Ia lalu berbalik badan, sehingga tubuh telanjangnya—minus celana dalam yang sayangnya belum sang suami copot itu—berhadapan dengannya. Ia kemudian merebahkan diri di samping pria anoreksia itu dan tersenyum penuh maksud, "Rahasia, Add- _kun_. Aku hanya teringat saat-saat itu; saat dimana aku mencoba menembakmu dan berujung ditolak pada awalnya, tetapi lambat laun, kau malah datang dan berkata bahwa kau ternyata membenciku yang bisa membuatmu jatuh hati."

"Aaaah, saat itu." Add seolah depresi ketika mendengar jawaban Ara, lalu meneruskannya, "Iya, aku benci saat itu. Di pikiranku, semuanya tentang _dynamo_ berikut Mamaku, plus satu orang. Dan itu kamu. Menyebalkan sekali, kau tahu?"

"Hahahaha. Tidak apa-apa." jawab Ara tertawa lepas.

 _Ara…_ Pria itu menatap dalam-dalam sang istrinya. Harus ia akui, ia benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona sederhana seorang Ara _Haan_. Belum pernah ia lihat ada perempuan yang bisa dengan mudah memaafkan _hampir semua_ tindakan kriminalnya—mulai dari _nyaris membunuh_ nya hingga menjerumuskannya dalam _parallel_ yang menyakitkan. Sekilas ia merasakan bahwa Ara memiliki sifat keibuan yang sama kuatnya dengan si _elf_ itu—meski demikian, ada perbedaan antara warna aura keibuan si _elf_ itu dengan sang istrinya.

Baginya, sang cinta sehidup sematinya itu merupakan pencampuran antara Ibunya dengan 'diri' Ara—si cintanya Add—sendiri. Ia sulit melukiskannya, namun apa yang dia lihat dan rasakan memang tidak bisa menipunya.

Lantas Add bangkit dan mengunci daerah pergerakan sang istri dari atas, sehingga membuat Ara tidak bisa lolos dari jangkauannya. Seraya memilin rambut panjang sang istri, Add lalu menurunkan kepalanya, mengurangi jaraknya dengan bibir wanita yang dicintainya tersebut. Lidahnya pun keluar meminta izin masuk, dan dijawab dengan terbukanya rongga mulut wanita tersebut—hasilnya adalah pergolakan yang manis di dalam rongga perempuan tersebut.

 _A-Ahh… Nikmat…_ Diam-diam perempuan itu merasa nikmat dengan ciuman panasnya tersebut.

SLURP!

Add dengan nekat memuntahkan salivanya di dalam rongga perempuan itu, meminta si gadisnya memberikan saliva miliknya kepadanya. Ia ingin memastikan satu hal; bahwa ia adalah miliknya, selama-lamanya hingga peti mati menghampiri salah satu dari mereka berdua. Lantas lidah Ara menari menjilati lidah sang suaminya, mengonfirmasi rasa suka dan cintanya dengan memberikan salivanya kepada pria tampan yang ringkih itu. Walau demikian, karena lidah Add yang terlalu agresif, sebagian dari salivanya justru tumpah ruah keluar area mulut mereka.

 _Hnnggh… Te-Terlalu lengket… Agak sesak…_ Mau tidak mau, Add harus mengalami semua itu—tentu saja, pengalaman pertama bagi seorang _noob_ menyangkut seks dan cintanya.

Tangan besar dan dingin milik pria itu lantas menggerayangi tubuh perempuan kesayangannya itu hingga sampai ke bokongnya sementara yang satunya memeluk kepala perempuan itu dengan hati-hati. Harus pria itu akui, ia tak pernah diajari seperti ini sebelumnya; naluri seksual dan 'dominasi'nya rupanya menuntunnya melakukan semua itu. Sementara lidahnya masih bermain-main dengan lidah sang cintanya, tangan Add lalu memasuki lubang daerah kemaluan bawah perempuan itu, masih belum juga melepas celana dalam yang wanita itu pakai.

DEG.

"A-Add—." seru Ara kaget begitu sadar bagian kemaluannya rupanya sudah dimasuki—walau tidak langsung—oleh sang suaminya.

Tidak memedulikan teriakan kaget sang cintanya, Add memilih menyudahi ciuman penuh saliva yang diberikan Ara. Lantas ia mengarahkan kepalanya mendekati payudaranya—ya, dia kemudian meremas-remas payudaranya dengan mulutnya. Merasa kegelian, Ara mencoba melepaskan dominasi sang suaminya pada payudaranya—sayang beribu sayang justru malah bereaksi sebaliknya—Add malah mempererat pelukan mautnya pada pinggangnya serta meremas-remas payudaranya dengan hati-hati.

 _Naluri macam apa ini…?!_ Add tentu tidak bisa mengartikan semua itu. Terbersit begitu saja di dalam pikirannya, ia benar-benar gila; memerkosanya di malam pertama pernikahannya. Hei, bukankah hal itu normal bagi pasangan suami istri?

Hal-hal gila bagi pria itu tentu saja bukan menyangkut sindromnya—katakanlah, kebiasaannya membongkar mesin dan menghitung ulang semua teori-teori ruang dan waktu sebagaimana yang sudah lama sekali dikumandangkan si pelopornya—Albert Einstein. Ia tentu saja merasa masa bodoh diejek sebagai ilmuwan maniak mesin waktu—toh, itu juga tidak merugikannya. Perempuan dan seks menjadi dua hal yang sangat asing dan 'gila' baginya—dan ia _betul-betul_ sedang melakukan dua hal gila baginya itu, di malam pertamanya dengan sang istrinya lagi.

 _Ara… Stop… Jangan membuatku ingin memakanmu…_

"A-Add… Bu-Buatlah…" ujar perempuan itu lirih.

"A-Apa?" tanyanya heran—dengan salah satu tangannya masih menyelinap di wilayah organ reproduksinya.

Sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya karena kegelian, Ara mencoba mengutarakan keinginannya—jangan lupakan dengan semburat merah jelas yang tampak pada kedua pipi perempuan polos itu, "A-Aku tak sabar ingin… pu-punya anak dari kamu, Add- _kun_ …"

Deg.

Sama sekali tidak terbersit pikirannya untuk menghasilkan keturunan dari wanita yang ia cintai. Selama nyaris dua puluh tujuh tahun hidupnya, ia hanya mendambakan 'utopia'nya—dunia dimana sang ibunda serta keluarganya masih hidup. Hanya itu saja—tidak terpikir baginya untuk melangkah sejauh itu, tidak sama sekali. Mendambakan dunia yang 'utopis' seperti yang diimpikannya, ia memutuskan untuk melangkah jalan sebagai seorang ilmuwan cilik yang bertualang bersama El Gang hanya untuk mengejar _code_ yang dibawa salah satu anggotanya.

Ara yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada wajah tampan Add, lalu bertanya dengan wajah cemas—plus pertanyaannya benar-benar kena tepat sasaran, "Add… Kau takut untuk punya anak?"

"A-Ah! Bukan itu! Habisnya… Punya anak juga merupakan hal yang diluar perhitunganku, jadi…" Sontak saja perkataan Add terhenti di situ, dan ia seketika menambah jarak kepalanya dengan tubuh Ara; menghentikan acara melumat payudaranya.

"Add- _kun_ , punya anak juga bukan sesuatu yang buruk kok. Jika kau tidak ingin masa lalumu betul-betul terulang pada anak kita, lindungi dia dengan sepenuh hatimu. Aku pun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama—sebagai seorang _ibu_. Kau pun pasti punya naluri sebagai _ayah_ , jadi kurasa tidak akan jadi masalah." Ara dengan entengnya menenangkan diri Add yang tiba-tiba saja menghadapi dilema tentang keputusannya untuk memiliki anak—dengan mengelus lembut salah satu tangan Add yang memeluknya.

 _Ibu… Apakah di saat kematian Ibu, Ibu juga berpikir sama seperti Ara…?_

… _Oh, well. Kelihatannya bukan hal yang buruk, ya._

Tersenyum tipis, ia lalu membunuh jaraknya sekali lagi, dan kembali melumat bibir manis milik Ara. Kali ini ekspresinya sudah mantap; ia sudah tidak ragu lagi. Ia mungkin akan membenci hal itu, tetapi mungkin Ara bisa membantunya memaafkan masa lalu dan kebencian yang sudah lama bersemayam di dalam hatinya. Lantas ia melepaskan celana dalam yang dipakai Ara, memperlihatkan dengan gamblang bagian vaginanya yang sudah mulai berorgasme berkat rangsangan-rangsangan yang diberikannya.

 _Tsk, sudah berorgasme, ya…_ Diam-diam Add jengkel. Rencananya, ia ingin berorgasme bersama dengan si cintanya, tahunya ia malah duluan yang orgasme dibanding dirinya.

"Ara, tahan dulu. Aku ingin orgasme bersama denganmu." perintahnya datar.

Ara yang sudah ganti warna kulitnya—saking malunya—lantas menggangguk lemah. Dengan sengaja ia melebarkan jarak antara dua kakinya—malu-malu pula. Add lantas membangkitkan anggota badan atasnya, dan lalu merapat ke organ reproduksinya—dengan salah satu tangannya masih memeluk pinggang perempuan itu. Menarik napas panjang-panjang—ditambah lagi belum pernah mencoba melakukan _nya_ —Add lalu mengarahkan si _junior_ nya mendekati lubang vagina milik perempuan yang menjadi sang cintanya tersebut.

 _Add, relaks… Relaks… Ikuti saja naluri laki-lakimu, tanpa melukai cintamu… Tenang… Jangan panik…_

Menyadari keraguan yang masih muncul pada tubuh sang ksatria cintanya, Ara lantas mengelus-elus pelan kedua tangan pria itu; mencoba menenangkannya. 'Telapati' tanpa suara tampaknya menjadi media komunikasi mereka saat itu—ekspresi mereka sama-sama saling menunjukkan kerelaan dan kesiapannya menanggung rasa sakit selama berhubungan intim. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, si _junior_ -nya pria itu mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang milik perempuan itu.

 _JOLT!_

"Akkkh—!" jerit Ara terangsang kuat selagi si _junior_ nya tengah merangsek masuk ke dalam vaginanya.

"U-Ukh—A-Araaa—." Seolah menyahut jeritan Ara yang penuh godaan, Add menjerit di saat yang sama.

 _S-Sialan—sakit amat! Ta-Tapi i-ini… Nikmat se-sekali…_

 _GRASP!_

Tangan Add yang satunya, langsung menyambar beberapa helai rambut Ara dan mencengkeramnya dengan erat—pertanda ia juga merasakan sakit sekaligus _nikmat_ saat memasukkan si _junior_ nya ke dalam vaginanya Ara. Sembari tersenyum puas di sela-sela keringat yang membanjir dengan deras pada sekujur tubuh plus kulit pucatnya, pria itu lantas memajukan si _junior_ nya, menginginkan suatu unitas yang sangat dalam dengannya. Menginginkan persatuan hati antara dirinya dan sang cintanya.

 _JOLT!_

"A-Aaaa! A-Add—."

"A-Araaaa—"

Kurang dari sedetik, kepala Add langsung tenggelam dibenamkan oleh wangi tubuh sang istrinya. Selagi si _junior_ nya masih menjajah vagina Ara, pria itu lalu menjilat leher dan bahu sisi kiri Ara dan mencumbuinya di sana—tentu saja untuk mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit akibat si _junior_ nya yang seketika menjadi sangat agresif selama memasuki wilayah suci sang istrinya. _Tahan, Add, tahan…! Kamu itu lelaki, tahu, makanya coba sesekalilah seperti ini…!_

 _JOLT!_

"AKH! A-Aku mau pipis—." rengek Ara menangis bahagia dan juga menahan rasa sakitnya.

"N-Nggak… boleh…" desis Add tidak rela.

"Se-Sebentar saja, Add- _kun_!"

Seketika Ara menarik kepala Add dari bahu mulus dan penuh dengan hasil cumbuannya, dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Add, sekali lagi. Seolah tertarik masuk ke _black hole_ , Add perlahan menghentikan si _junior_ nya yang tampaknya sudah keterlaluan memasuki vaginanya Ara tanpa ampun. Sembari ngos-ngosan lantaran terlalu bersemangat berhubungan intim dengannya, dengan capek ia menarik si _junior_ nya keluar dari organ reproduksi milik perempuan itu.

Banyak lendir berwarna putih—yang diyakininya sebagai sperma—bertumpah ruah di dekat daerah organ reproduksi mereka. Lantas Ara yang melihat si _junior_ nya Add, lalu melirik sang pemiliknya serta bertanya dengan lirih—plus _memelas_ , "Add-kun… Boleh aku menyesap lendir itu…? Da-Dan… A-Aku berasa ingin mencumbui _junior_ mu—tidak, aku berpikir macam apa, sih, sampai begituan…?! Ka-Kau begitu manis dan betul-betul seperti laki-laki idamanku…"

"Ka-Kalau sampai sebegitunya… Bakal geli aku, tahu, Ara." jawab Add—mencoba mengalihkan topiknya. Bisa kita lihat bahwa wajah pria itu juga sudah seperti si tomat saking _blush_ nya.

"I-Iya juga sih… tetapi… Punyamu i-itu—."

Gluk.

Sungguh, Ara betul-betul kehilangan akal. Ia bersumpah bahwa ia bisa menjadi sedemikian gilanya hanya karena satu laki-laki; si suaminya sendiri. Rupanya cerita 'horor' turun temurun dari para ibu di _lineage_ nya tentang seks dan cinta sudah dimulai; muncul rasa buas yang asing baginya—yang begitu menginginkannya sampai-sampai rela memelas kepadanya untuk menjilat si _junior_ nya yang baru saja menerobos masuk ke dinding keperawanannya. Perlahan-lahan dari situ, akan muncul rasa ingin memonopoli lelaki yang bersumpah untuk sehidup semati dengannya—dengan cara apapun.

 _I-Inikah yang disebut rasa 'cinta' yang membabi-buta—._

Tiba-tiba pandangan tidak fokusnya wanita itu buyar, oleh jari jemari kanan pria itu—yang rupanya sudah dilumuri oleh spermanya sendiri. Ara seketika merasakan hawa rakus itu, dan mencoba menahannya sekuat tenaga, hingga pria itu berkata sebaliknya untuk meruntuhkan imannya, "Jilatilah ini. A-Aku sudah melumurinya dari _junior_ ku—kau tidak seharusnya menjilat _junior_ ku. Kau tahu, organ reproduksiku ini sensitif terhadap reaksi berhubungan intim atau semacamnya—."

"Hahahaha. Aku mengerti kok, Add- _kun_. Aku jilat, ya." ujar Ara menarik tangan Add yang penuh dengan lendir itu, dan menjilatinya dengan penuh napsu.

 _Sial… A-Ara… Kenapa kau begitu—._

 _JOLT!_

"Ha-Hah! Ka-Kau apakan—." jerit Add seketika berganti warna menjadi _pink_ saking _blush_ dan begitu terangsang.

Rupanya, tangan lain Ara dengan nakalnya menyentuh _junior_ nya pria itu. Seolah tak mau melepaskan momen itu, wanita itu lalu meremas-remas pelan si _junior_ nya—mencoba untuk tidak menyakiti _junior_ nya yang sudah susah payah menyelinap masuk ke vaginanya melalui serviks itu. _Wha… Ternyata dia juga terangsang, ya, sampai-sampai terasa mengeras namun agresif…_

"Shorrhyy… Akhu thidhak akhan menghulanghinhya laghi…" ujar Ara seraya masih menjilat-jilat jemari sang suaminya.

"Tsk, anak nakal. Perlu ku-kumasukkan diriku ke dirimu sekali lagi?" sindir Add memasang wajah _smug_ sekaligus penuh napsu.

"I-Itu memang mauku kok, Add- _kun_."

"Kalau begitu, hisaplah ini." perintahnya seraya menyodorkan si _junior_ nya.

DEG!

 _A-Apaaa?!_

Ara yang mendengar perintahnya, seketika membatu. Sama sekali diluar dugaannya, ia dengan berani member perintah kepadanya untuk menghisap si _junior_ nya. Tampaknya, kewarasan mereka berdua perlu dites ulang—jika perlu, sekalian saja dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa sekaligus. Seumur-umur hidup perempuan itu, yang berani memerintahnya untuk menghisap si _junior_ nya hanyalah sang suami sekaligus cintanya sendiri. _Aaaah… Betapa kuinginkan pria itu…_

"Dengan se-senang hati, Add- _kun_ …" jawab Ara dengan patuh, dan lalu membungkuk mendekati si _junior_ nya.

Slurrpp.

 _JOLT!_

 _N-Nyaaaa… Rasanya nikmat…._ Mau tidak mau, pria itu harus mengakui kalau sang cintanya ternyata lumayan paham bagaimana menggoda dan memuaskan dirinya.

Tanpa sadar, ia menumpukkan tubuhnya pada punggung sang cintanya seraya ngos-ngosan. Rupanya, perintahnya membawa suatu candu yang tidak akan habis baginya—saat si _junior_ nya dilalap dengan manis dan mematikan oleh sang cintanya. Mabuknya bukan main; ia merasakan lidah perempuan Asia itu berada persis menyentuh kulit si _junior_ nya—benar-benar suatu rangsangan hebat yang tidak akan dilupakannya. Sesekali rahang kecil perempuan itu menghimpit si _junior_ nya—memaksanya untuk memuntahkan spermanya masuk ke rongga mulutnya.

SLURP.

 _Benar-benar menjijikkan, sekaligus… Ni-Nikmat—._

"A-Araaa—." pekik Add mencoba menghentikannya.

BRUK.

Sekonyong-konyong pria itu menjauhkan sang istrinya dari si _junior_ nya dan kembali mendorongnya menempel ke ranjang mereka. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan Add lalu mengurangi jarak bibirnya dengan bibir penuh saliva dan spermanya Ara dan sekali lagi, mencuri ciumannya. Berbeda dengan saat-saat memulai rangkaian sesi cinta itu, ia sedikit lebih jago dalam mengendalikan napsu birahinya dan memilih untuk menyerangnya secara perlahan-lahan.

Mula-mula, lidah pria itu menyelinap masuk ke rongga mulut sang cintanya—sama seperti saat-saat sebelumnya. Namun, mencoba untuk mencari pengalaman, pria anoreksia ini lantas menjilati hampir semua sisi rongga mulutnya—tidak memedulikan jeritan-jeritan tanpa suara yang dilayangkan oleh sang cintanya, berusaha mengimbangi agresivitasnya.

"Aku berharap… Malam ini tidak akan pernah hilang, tidak akan pernah selesai…" ucap pria anoreksia dan minim ekspresi itu—Add—berharap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ End ]**


End file.
